


Shadows Versers Heart Of The Eye

by Darkhope



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhope/pseuds/Darkhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When eyes are blinded by the mist and the cloudiness of tears and the heart is beating with the shadows that loom around person in great depth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Versers Heart Of The Eye

They say shadows are hard to get rid of or hard to disappear   
Making a circle hard to let go or move on or to make one move on  
Shadows get found out and try to sneak into corners and hide what   
They truly want to show .. people who try to remove shadow who are second  
Place seems to see a lot more than what they think we're seeing and pretend its ok to move in corners to hide the fact that it's ok to hide..  
A heart is a shadow in a distant and eyes are the shadows of seeing things and  
Cries a thousands tears and get suffocated of the hurt of what the shadows do..  
The heart of the eye tries to forget what heard and seen but the shadow   
Makes it impossible for the heart of eye to forget and haunts and taunt them .  
The heart of the eyes dry and have no tears to cry and give up on caring as   
The heary gets broken as the shadows laugh at them as they fall and crash   
Without warning .  
They say other heart of the eyes can see what is happening but chose to turn a blind  
Eye making sure the shadow hurts the heart of the eye more .. why do shadows   
Do what they want and say things they think it's acceptable. Shadows are every where   
And all the heart of these eyes want is a bit of lean way or brake as they know what's going on. But what happens if the eye of the heart has had enough of the shadows   
And had enough of there unacceptable behaviour and the secret ways of doing   
Things..the eyes of the heart wonders if it disappeared if the shadow would   
Carry on or realise what they have pushed out and never put up a fight for the eye of the heart.  
the eye of heart really wonders if this is just an illusion where when the illusion   
Has finished that the shadow will go or will they ruin a life for the heart of the eye to the extinct where they are used away and tread on all the time with difficult structures .  
The shadow pushes and pushes until they win there corner so the dark side don't   
Come out because the shadow likes to keep control of there dirty deeds until they become uncovered and the shadows decide to put a punch line in the equation .  
The heart of the eyes decide what is clear and what the shadow wants and starts  
To see the truth behind the shadows behaviour..  
The shadows never see it has a problem and continue to carry on hurting the eye   
Of the heart.  
The shadows want happiness it seems but than can't be happy with what they have they have to dig for more whilst the heart of the eyes just rests and get pushed into   
Suffocating grave and ties down with secret that strangle them whilst shadows laugh at them and think there none the wiser and start up a fantasy world and start to think a fantasy world when all the heart of the eye is crying out and trying to be happy but all the eye of he heart is doing is hoping,a hope that will never happen and will continue to still be put on the wall tied up with nails.  
The eye of the heart sometimes wishes was blind and not hear it have feeling and had a heart of concrete so the shadow can't brake what they believe in... the shadow as won but the eye of the heart is still left reeling and at a go no area......


End file.
